


A Walk in the park

by sunsetgray



Series: PepsiCola Pups [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dog Dave, Dog John, Dogs, M/M, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: Dave, the tiny shih tzu, visits the park with his best friend a black shepard dog named John.





	A Walk in the park

The dog park is filled with trees and packed with people, there is plenty of space to run around in for the big dogs and for the little dogs there is a tiny fenced off area, but Dave, the tiny white shih tzu, is sitting on top of a picnic table watching all of the larger dogs run around.

Dave is laying down on the wooden table while his owner fans him with a small hand fan. His owner stops fanning for a moment when he sees his boyfriend, Jake, walk up to his table.

"Where are your dogs?" Dirk asked him as Jake takes a seat next to him.

"Oh I'm not going to find those two till they want to be found." Jake answers.

"So they are just gone forever then?" Dirk jokes.

"They always come back." Jake smiled at his boyfriend.

Jake brought his attention to the tiny shih tzu laying down on the table, "hi Dave."

Dave didn't even lift his head.

"Ouch, got the cold shoulder." Dirk continued fanning the tiny dog.

Jake shakes his head, "that dog has a better life than anyone I've ever met."

"Because he rolls with me." Dirk whispers to Jake, "play your cards right and you can get in with the team."

"Well my two guys need a ticket to admission too." Jake brings up his own dogs.

"Good luck with that." Dirk laughs.

Jake jabs his elbow into Dirk's arm. The two of them chuckling while they observe the dogs running around.

Jake notices a familiar face walking up to the table, "hey!"

Jake waved over John's owner, happy to see that he's here.

Once Mr. Egbert strolls up Jake asks, "is John out playing with the other pups?"

"Oh John doesn't play with other dogs, he's not allowed too." John's dad answers, "he's here to play with the dog's owners."

"Really?" Jake is slightly shocked. 

Jake looks over at the dog park again, observing all of the dogs playing together and chasing each other. John is running up to a random stranger and handing him a ball for him to toss. The stranger picks up the ball and tosses it for John.

"And John doesn't know that man?" Jake asks. "at all?"

"Nope." John's dad answers.

Dirk responds, "and he has to keep it that way."

"Why isn't he allowed to make friends?" Jake asks.

Dave lifted up his head to watch John too. 

Jake immediately knew the answer to that question.

"John's been playing with the same guy for too long." John's dad sighs.

Dave gets up.

Dave decided he wants attention from John.

The tiny shih tzu hops off the table and onto the empty bench seat.

Dave drops to the floor and quickly struts up to John.

Once he gets closer to John, Dave starts walking slower. 

Dirk laughed, "can't let John see that he runs to him."

Jake smiled as he watched Dave try to get John's attention by waving his fluffy tail back and forth.

John is busy watching the stranger, that he's been playing with, prepare to toss a ball.

Dave yips once.

John turns his head and sees Dave standing a few feet away from him.

John instantly runs over. 

The guy getting ready to toss the ball looks confused at how John just lost interest in a huge tennis ball for a tiny shih tzu.

John gets down flat on the ground and looks up at Dave.

Dave licks John's forehead and then turns around.

John follows him. 

The two of them walk back to the table, 

Jake greets John once he gets back, "hi John!" 

John had to ignore Jake, but his wagging tail told Jake that he didn't want too.

"Okay, buddy." Jake understood that Dave gets jealous at the drop of a hat, or rather a scratch of the tummy.

Dave hops back up on the table. 

Dave walks over to John's owner, expecting something.

John's dad digs out a large tennis ball from his duffel bag, Dave happily takes it from his hand.

Dave has to drop it onto the table, it's too big for him to carry.

Dave instead uses his paw and smacks the tennis ball off of the table.

John grabs the ball and hands it to his dad.

Mr. Egbert tosses it. 

"Dave wants him to stick around." Dirk tells Jake, "he probably misses him."

Jake shakes his head and laughs, "I can't tell whose more obsessed with the other."

John came back with a ball and handed it to Dirk, he happily waited for Dirk to toss it for him. 

Dirk tossed the ball as he said, "Dave is."

"John is." John's dad confesses. "John whines when he's been apart from Dave for too long." 

"Dave gets crazy jealous." Dirk claimed.

"John gets just as jealous." Mr. Egbert pointed out. "He does not like when other dogs are around Dave."

"Okay, but Dave gets jealous of people too." Dirk explained.

"I think the only reason John isn't jealous of the people around Dave is because he knows Dave doesn't care for next to anyone."Mr. Egbert thoughtfully said.

John came back with the ball and handed it to Dirk again. 

"Good point." Dirk admitted as he tossed the ball. "But is John obsessed with his hair and always looking nice for Dave?"

"No... but does your dog cry on the floor for hours because he misses John?" Mr. Egbert asks.

"No, he's to busy primping all of his toys and his bed for when John comes over." Dirk sighs.

"John forces me to get gifts for Dave every time we come over," John's dad confesses, "if he doesn't have something to give Dave he starts howling."

Jake laughed. "I guess they both need each other."

John came back with the ball, he put it down on the table next to Dave.

John rested his front two paws on the bench so he could bring his snout up to the table. 

John's mouth was covered in drool and mud from all of the playing in the park, Dave was squeaky clean and yet he still kissed John.

Dave licked John's nose and forehead.

John was exhausted from all the running but he was too excited for Dave's kisses to collapse just yet.

"This is around the time where John passes out." Dirk admitted. 

"And Dave can't stand dirt." Mr. Egbert claimed.

John was panting like he was about to die.

Dave got a few traces of mud on his fur from John's tongue.

Dave noticed the dirt and started trying to lick it off.

John whined, missing Dave's kisses.

Dave went back to licking John's long snout. 

"I've never seen anyone so in love." Jake confessed. "Only ever see things like this in the movies."

Jake shook his head as he watched Dave allow his coat to get specs of mud on it as John kissed Dave back.

Jake laughed at the sight.

Dave is ignoring all of the filth and John is ignoring his own exhaustion, for each other. 


End file.
